Benn There
by Akagami'D
Summary: A series of drabbles revolving around Redhaired Shanks and his faithful first mate, Benn Beckman. Now with poetry.
1. Benn There

Title: Don't Look Back  
>Characters: Shanks, Benn, mentions of Luffy.<br>Pairings: Shanks/Benn friendship. Nothing romantic.  
>Warnings: Reflective Shanks.<br>Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

* * *

><p>Redhaired Shanks idly stared into the distance. Because of him, a small child would never know the joys of swimming in the ocean on a warm day. Hell, Luffy wouldn't even be able to fit in with normal humans anymore. The way his body stretched would make him a freak. The worst part was that Luffy wouldn't even realize it.<p>

"Stop that." A large hand smacked Shanks on the back of the head.

"Oww! Benn!" Shanks whined. Only his first mate would be so bold as to give orders to his captain.

Benn Beckman took a drag on his cigarette and leaned against the railing next to the infamous redhead, exhaling slowly.

Shanks looked at his tall comrade and a smile spread over his face. He rested his chin on his right arm, his left reaching out to touch Benn's long ponytail.

"What would I do without you?" Shanks idly wondered. "You always know what I'm thinking and when to tell me to stop feeling guilty. What's done is done, and there's no going back on past actions, no matter how much we want to, eh?"

Benn raised an eyebrow at him.

"I know. I shouldn't keep wallowing in self-pity. It doesn't help anyone. That's why I'm so lucky to have Benn here to stop me." Shanks smiled at him.

Benn raised a hand and lightly smacked Shanks again.

"I meant, stop chewing on your hair." Benn told him matter-of-factly. "We can't be the Red Haired Pirates if you bite it all off."


	2. The World's Greatest Treasure

Title: Life's Greatest Treasure  
>Characters: Shanks, Benn Beckman, various Marine Admirals and Red Haired Pirates<br>Pairing(s): None  
>Warnings: Character death. Spoilers for Marineford.<br>Setting: AU; Shanks dies shortly after leaving Windmill Village  
>Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>One day I'll find myself a crew that is as strong as yours! And then I'll find the world's biggest treasure…And become King of the Pirates!" Seven-year-old Luffy yelled to his mentor.<em>

"_Oh…! So you want to be bigger than us, huh? Well then…I leave this hat with you." Shanks put the beloved straw hat on Luffy's head. "This is my favorite hat, you know. When you become a great pirate in the future you'll return that hat to me."_

* * *

><p>"Benn," Shanks turned to his loyal first mate, "I don't regret it."<p>

"I never said you did." Benn took a drag of his cigarette.

Shanks gave him the smile that Benn hated most, the knowing smile that meant the Captain knew something he didn't and he wasn't going to like it, whatever it was.

* * *

><p>Ten year later found Benn Beckman and the Red Haired Pirates fighting the Marines at their headquarters.<p>

"I'm here to end this war." The Captain of the Red Haired Pirates announced. "Forgive me, young marine. It seems I wasn't in time to help you. But your courage has save many lives today. Your sacrifice won't be forgotten."

"Ah, Benn Beckman." Kizaru gasped, looking as surprised as Kizaru ever did.

Beckman didn't pay attention to him, but rather focused his attention on Sengoku and Blackbeard.

"You've achieved your goal Sengoku. Whitebeard and Ace are dead. So are many of your best marines. What will you do now?"

Sengoku considered for a moment. "It's time to end this. Men, pull back. Attend the wounded."

"And Straw Hat Luffy?" Akainu asked gruffly, with narrowed eyes.

"Let him go for today. There's been too much death already." Sengoku decreed.

"I don't think he's going to be Straw Hat Luffy much longer." Kizaru laughed, pointing to the familiar hat held in Beckman's strong hand.

"This has ceased to be entertaining." Marshall D. Teach sneered. "We're leaving."

"Captain," Lucky Roo called, running after his Captain, "Aren't you going to give Luffy the hat?"

Benn smiled fondly at the hat in his hand.

"No need. Luffy has become a great pirate and soon he will either discover the world's greatest treasure or he'll have a meeting with Shanks." Beckman's smile became more wistful. "And now Ace."

"Captain," Rockstar, Benn's newest crew member helped him back aboard the _Red Spirit_. "What is the world's greatest treasure? Is it One Piece?"

"Life is the world's greatest treasure." Beckman answered as the ship set sail.

'Right Captain?' He thought, looking at the black flag waving in the wind.

A faint '_dahaha_' floating in between the sails was the only answer he needed.


	3. Till Death Do We Part

Title: Till Death do We Part  
>Characters: Shanks, Benn, Marco.<br>Pairings: Shanks/Benn friendship. Nothing romantic, unless you squint.  
>Warnings: Reflective Shanks, spoilers for Marineford, heartbroken Marco<br>Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

(The title is for those of you who were worried and/or upset about Shanks' death in the last chapter.)

* * *

><p>The familiarity of the scenery bit at Benn Beckman's carefully guarded heart, even if the tall first mate didn't show it. Coming to this island was a bad idea. Benn knew that before they came of course, but Shanks wanted to revisit the cave in which they had first met Luffy's fire-loving brother. He should have guessed that Marco would follow them.<p>

The Phoenix may have physically healed, but his spirit was close, if not completely, broken. Marco was never meant to be a leader; he was the perfect second-in-command and Benn might even go so far as to say that Marco was a better first mate than the Dark King Silvers Rayleigh, and he would most definitely admit that Marco was a better first mate than he himself was. Marco's entire life had been, and still was, devoted solely to Whitebeard and now that the old pirate was dead he had nothing to live for. Marco would survive, as all pirates did, but he had ceased to live the moment his Captain died. Silvers Rayleigh was much too independent, as Benn had learned the one time they had met, to have ever given up on his own life.

"Shanks…" Marco's hoarse voice echoed throughout the cavern, the sheer pain overwhelming him. Tears and sobs soon followed, along with Shanks' voice soothing the hurt as best he could.

Benn waited until the noises stopped to approach his Captain. Shanks didn't have to look up to acknowledge him, but he did anything, a question in his eyes.

"They're all on our ship. Lucky made dinner for both crews. The Whitebeard Pirates should be asleep by now." Beckman answered before Shanks could ask.

Shanks stroked Marco's hair, brushing the blond tufts back. He paid no attention as it sprung back to Marco's usual hairstyle.

"I don't tell you this enough, Benn, but you're the perfect first mate."

Benn started. That wasn't what he was expecting Shanks to say at a time like this.

"You know that's not true." He refuted.

"Oh? Do I?" Benn lifted the Phoenix from Shanks' lap, setting him on a mat that had been spread on the ground, allowing his Captain to crack his sore limbs.

"I'm not like Marco. If you died I would go on." Benn lit a cigarette and took a drag from it.

"And…?"

"My life isn't completely devoted to you. I have my own identity, separate from you and the crew."

"I know."

Smoke trailed from Benn's lips.

"Marco is the perfect first mate."

"Marco was Whitebeard's perfect first mate." Shanks stated, placing his hand on Beckman's strong, broad shoulder. "Akagami Shanks would never have existed if Marco had been my first mate."

Benn snorted. "You would have made it regardless of your first mate."

"Somehow I doubt that. You don't need me half as much as I need you." Shanks refuted. "That's why I need you so badly. You don't have to be here, by my side, there are plenty of other things you could do and be successful, but you chose to be here. If I was gone you would be all right. If you left I would be lost."

Benn rolled his eyes. "You're always lost."

Shanks chuckled. "You know what I mean."

Benn smiled around his cigarette. "I do."

"Benn is my perfect first mate because he is strong and independent; I don't have to worry about him. Whatever happens, Benn will be fine."


	4. Where Years Go

Title: Where the Years Go  
>Characters: Shanks, Benn, the Red Haired Pirates<br>Pairings: Shanks/Benn. Could be implied boy love.  
>Warnings: Pantless Benn.<br>Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.  
>Additional note: This is for those of you who think Benn and Shanks have been too sentimental recently. You know who you are. ;)<p>

* * *

><p>Benn Beckman stood on the deck of the <em>Red Force<em>, wind blowing through his (relatively) short grey hair. One upon a time, longer ago than Benn cared to acknowledge, his hair would have been long and black, like a cape blowing in the sea breeze.

Where had the years gone?

A hand on his shoulder nearly startled him, but he knew immediately who it was. Only Shanks would dare touch him uninvited without copious amounts of alcohol, and Benn knew for certain that there was none of that on board at the moment.

"Captain." He greeted, placing on his large hands on Shanks', both resting on his strong shoulder.

"Benn," Shanks began, his gruff, manly voice deep and serious, "there is something that has recently come to my attention, a bit of a problem with the crew, so to speak."

"Is there?" Shanks' hand wiggled out of Benn's; the sudden lack of warmth assaulted Benn, but he ignored it in favor of listening.

"Indeed. It's been brought to my attention by several individuals, both inside and outside of the crew, that the Captain and the First Mate are old has-beens who no longer know how to have a good time."

"Old has-beens?"

"Well, sentimental was the word most of them used…" Shanks admitted sheepishly.

"What do you propose we do about this?"

"Normally I would say sake, but since we forgot to stock up at the last island."

"We didn't forget; you refused because they only had wine." Benn interrupted.

"So what should we do?" Benn smirked.

"Play I-Spy with Yasopp and Mihawk?"

Benn snickered despite himself.

"What else?"

"Eating contest between Lucky and Big Mam?"

"Ha. The New World doesn't have kind of resources."

"Freeze tag with Ao Kiji?"

Benn snorted in amusement.

"Laser tag with Kizaru?"

"The Floor is Lava with Akainu?" Benn suggested and was rewarded with a wide grin from his captain.

"Battleship with Sengoku?" The redhead continued, hand gesturing for Benn to keep playing with him.

"Doflamingo's puppet show?"

"Boa Hancock's kissing booth?"

"Humans verses Zombies with Gekko Moriah?"

"Chicken with Marco."

"Arm wrestling with Whitebeard."

Someone choked on a laugh behind them.

Shanks turned from the sea to see his crew all on deck, listening and trying not to laugh.

"Join in, everyone!" Akagami ordered, his eyes as young and childish as the day Benn first met him.

"Barbequing with Fire Fist?" A blond shouted.

"Tap dancing with Red-legged Zeff."

"Bear hunting with Kuma."

"Gold digging with Roger."

"Ice Hockey with Ao Kiji."

"Hide and seek with Waldo." Yasopp yelled out.

"Who?"

"Exactly!" Yasopp laughed.

"Arm wrestling with Garp." There were several shudders of horror.

"Can cannonballs be used as bowling balls?" Shanks wondered aloud. The crew members who had been with Shanks for more than five years laughed, used to his sense of humor. The newer members chuckled uncertainly.

"Been with Benn?" Rockstar called out.

Benn stared at him, his serious gaze empty of all emotion. The tall redhead began to fidget.

"Nah, the Boss has already done that." Yasopp cracked, clapping Rockstar on the back.

"Bad mental image." A brunette among the crew muttered.

"Think we should leave them alone?" A tall blond asked Yasopp.

"Probably." The sniper told him. "C'mon, I'll tell you about my boy. He's a great warrior of the sea, even though he's only sixteen. He's also the world's greatest sniper…"

Yasopp's voice trailed off as he led his fellow blond away from their Captain and First Mate. The rest of the crew looked at Benn and Shanks and then reluctantly followed Yasopp. At least the blond' super-exaggerated stories about his kid wouldn't give them any nightmares.

"Been with Benn." Shanks repeated once everyone else was gone.

"What does that even mean?" Benn asked around his newly lit cigarette.

Shanks thought about flicking it out of his mouth, but decided there were better uses for his hand.

To his credit, Benn didn't squirm as his pants hit the deck.


	5. Getting Lucky

Title: Getting Luck  
>Characters: Shanks, with a focus on Lucky-Roo, and mentions of Benn and Marco<br>Pairings: one-sided Shanks/Lucky, one-sided Shanks/Benn, implied Benn/Marco  
>Warnings: boy love, crack.<br>Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.  
>Additional note: I'm sorry. I am so sorry.<p>

* * *

><p>Akagami Shanks was known in the Four Blues for being a patient, if occasionally childish, man. But he was also known for getting what he wanted, and what he wanted was to get lucky. Literally.<p>

For years he had kept his cherished crewmember close. He valued each and every one of his crew ,of course—that went without saying, but Lucky had always been special. He made sure that Lucky was never without food, which probably contributed to the cook's large size, but Shanks couldn't bring himself to deny Lucky anything. It wasn't as if Lucky's weight mattered to him anyway. As long as Lucky was healthy and happy Shanks was content.

For years the food loving cook had been the apple of Shanks' eye, but he had always held himself back, out of respect for Lucky, whose Luffy-like naivety made him lovable, but difficult to pursue with any measure of success, and for Beckman, whose serious eyes watched his Captain like a hawk, if hawk's could express such deep love and devotion.

But now the time had come for Shanks to move past what Benn would think, especially now that Marco was taking up most of his attention (and Shanks smelled a romance in the making there—dahaha!). It was time to show Lucky without a doubt how he felt.

Tonight, he was getting Lucky.


	6. A Meeting of Manly Men

Title: A Meeting of Manly Men  
>Characters: Benn, Marco, with small appearances by Shanks and Ace, and mentions of Whitebeard<br>Pairings: None really. Interpret at will.  
>Warnings: Manly Men. When Benn and Marco meet, manliness ensues, as does nudity.<br>Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

* * *

><p>"C'mon Benn, it's a good chance to relax." Shanks had goaded, smiling his most charming smile. "We don't want Benn to get anymore grey hairs, now do we?" He teased, pulling Benn's long, salt-and-pepper ponytail.<p>

Benn, knowing he would never win against Shanks when he was in this kind of mood, gave in, plotting the course for an island in the New World known for its luxurious hot springs.

That had been nearly a week ago and Benn was still regretting giving in so easily. Everyone knew Onsenjima was one of Whitebeard's islands and there was always a chance of meeting up with the great man on his islands, particularly an island with known health benefits such as hot springs.

So it came as little surprise to Benn Beckman when the large form of Edward Newgate, his top two commanders at his sides, blocked the entrance to the island's large resort.

"What do you want here, Akagami?" Marco demanded at their approach.

Shanks held up his hand in surrender.

"Just a little rest for my crew." He answered with a disarming smile. "Although, seeing you in the hot springs wouldn't be an unwelcome sight…"

Marco snorted, clearly not amused, but stood his ground beside his Captain. Ace, idly playing with the strings on his orange hat, didn't seem to pay much attention to them, though he did give a small wave.

"Will you agree to let my men in the springs while we discuss business?" Shanks proposed. Beckman almost started; he wasn't aware that the two Yonko had any business together. "We will, of course, pay the appropriate fees."

Marco didn't look pleased at the thought of sharing a bath with the Redhaired pirates, but fortunately he kept quiet.

"Are we to leave the men unattended in our absence?" Whitebeard asked sagely, although anyone could tell he knew what Shanks would suggest and would agree to the plan.

"Who said anything about them being unattended? I trust Beckman to keep my men in line, and Marco has been with you so long I assume you trust him…'

Whitebeard laughed and nodded his consent.

"Marco, Ace, go with Beckman and their men. Akagami, come with me, you little redhaired brat." Whitebeard ordered.

Ace looked delighted with the idea of spending time with the Redhaired Pirates; Marco was distinctly less pleased. The Phoenix was nearly brooding. Benn struggled to keep a smug expression off of his face; at least there was someone more miserable than he.

"C'mon Benn, we'll show you the way to the main bath." Ace grinned, beckoning. Marco seemed to be fighting the urge to twist the younger pirate's ear.

"Sure you don't mind being stuck in a bath with a bunch of old men?" Benn teased Luffy's brother. His fingers itched for a cigarette, but the resort had a strict non-smoking policy and with the Whitebeards present he wouldn't be able to bend the rules…Irritating Marco would have to substitute for now.

"You guys aren't old." Ace laughed, draping an arm around Benn's shoulder, even though he had to stand on his toes to do so.

Marco looked at Beckman's graying hair and snorted.

"Marco, be nice." Ace scolded. "I know you and Shanks have some ongoing feud, but do you and Benn have to fight too?"

Benn smirked at Marco over Ace's head. Marco shrugged and turned away, heading towards the baths.

"Bring your men, yoi!" He called without looking back.

Benn gestured for the Redhaired pirates to follow them.

Ace clomped happily beside Benn, chattering away about how happy he was as a Whitebeard pirate. Marco slid open the hot spring doors, holding them for everyone before stepping in himself.

The crew looked at each other, no one wanting to be the first to undress in front of Marco and Ace. Ace didn't seem to notice, half-naked as he was already. Marco, for his part, was watching them with his arms crossed. Benn sighed to himself and pulled off his tight black shirt. Intimidation games wouldn't work on him; he had nothing of which he was ashamed.

"Take your time, yoi." Marco snickered, watching him intently.

Benn met his eyes and slowly unfastened his belt, easing it out of the loops on his pants, coiling it neatly after it was out. He then let his fingers drift to the button on his pants and teased the fabric and metal until the small circle slipped out. Next he pushed down the zipper, eyes still locked on Marco's. Tantalizingly did his black pants reach the floor, leaving Benn standing only in his boxers, broad shoulders firmly set, looking for all the world like a male underwear model.

"Just get on with it." Marco finally broke the tense silence.

"Hurry up, guys, everyone else is already in the water." Ace urged, completely naked and ready to go.

"Right behind you." Yasopp told him, also nude. Lucky soon followed, and Marco averted his eyes; that was too much naked man for him.

Benn slipped out of his boxers with dignity, folding his clothes neatly.

"We'll be waiting for you." He told Marco, the only man still dressed, with a smirk.

"Tch." Marco dropped his purple shirt, his pants soon following, into a pile next to Benn's clothes. He ignored how disorderly his pile looked next to Beckman's.

"Marco!" Ace yelled from the water, a loud splash following his shout.

"Polo!" The Redhaired pirates yelled gleefully.

"…" Marco rolled his eyes. It was cute when his division did that, but the Redhaireds were just obnoxious.

Once inside Marco found the two crews separated with Ace in the middle, drifting back and forth between people. Beckman had placed himself at the edge of the bath, in the perfect position to watch everyone.

Marco joined him, his eyes drifting to beneath the water. Beckman had one-upped him several times, but there was one area that Marco had complete confidence in.

Unfortunately for Marco's manly pride, Beckman also had full…confidence.

'At least my hair isn't graying…' Marco thought to himself for comfort.

"Must be troublesome to look after such a troublesome captain, yoi?" He said casually.

"What do you mean?" Benn asked, just as casually.

Marco inwardly grinned; Beckman wasn't as tricky as Akagami—Beckman he could deal with.

"It shows. Why else would a man like you have grey hair? Despite what Ace thinks, we're not old men. Akagami is the logical explanation."

Benn snorted. "Life with Shanks is never dull."

"Did you just call Pops dull?"

All Marco go in response was a dry look from Beckman. "I said nothing about Whitebeard."

"My life is less stressful than yours."

"Hmmm, is it?"

"My Captain acts his age." Marco retorted. Benn raised an eyebrow.

"Is there some reason you feel the need to prove yourself against me?" Beckman's legs shifted subtly, but the movement drew Marco's attention.

"Hn. I'm not, yoi. Our captains are Yonko, therefore we are rivals."

"Are we?" Beckman asked calmly, making Marco feel even smaller by comparision.

"Of course we are. As their right hand men…" Marco trailed off.

"All the more reason we should support it each other. It must be difficult to be responsible for so many men, and Shanks is, as you implied earlier, often immature and irresponsible."

"True." Marco admitted, starting to relax in the comfortably warm water.

"It's nice to find someone who can relate to the stress." Benn commented, closing his eyes, his long hair floating around him and obscuring his nudity, at least partially. Somehow Marco felt less threatened.

Maybe he and Benn Beckman weren't that different. Marco could use someone not on the crew to relate to. Having some alone time with Beckman wasn't such a bad thing. After all, he managed to keep Akagami under control, as much as anyone could control the damn redhead, and maybe some of his methods would work on Ace. The two seemed to have a lot in common.

"How do you manage his pranks?" Marco asked curiously. Beckman opened one eye and answered with a smirk.

"By sinking to his level."

Several hours later found Beckman aboard the _Red Force_, awaiting his Captain's return.

"You're back early." Shanks commented, toweling his still wet hair as he climbed aboard his ship.

"I wouldn't want to get in the way." Beckman smirked, lighting a cigarette.

"Ooh. Sounds like you had a good time." Shanks laughed as they both watched the chaos unfold among Whitebeard's men still at the resort. Protector or not, Whitebeard and his men wouldn't be welcome at Onsenjima for a very long time once Ace and Marco were through. Of course, the joy of this sight hadn't come without sacrifices, but Benn was pretty sure it was worth it.

"By the way," Shanks commented, his hand resting on Benn's shoulder, "love the haircut."


	7. The Day Beckman Fell

Title: The Day Beckman Fell  
>Characters: Shanks, Benn, with an appearance by Lucky<br>Pairings: None stated.  
>Warnings: Bad things happen when Shanks has too much time on his hands, er, hand, that is.<br>Setting: Benn Beckman and Akagami Shanks face off.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.<p>

* * *

><p>Benn Beckman smirked as Akagami Shanks focused, his pink tongue sticking out of his mouth in concentration.<p>

"Give it up Shanks; you couldn't beat me with two arms. There's no way you can do it with one." Beckman taunted.

Shanks' brown eyes narrowed, but he otherwise ignored his first mate. His fingers inched towards the block, grasping it with his thumb and forefinger, slowly easing it back towards him.

"Ha!" He crowed when it was finally in his hand and no longer concealed within the other blocks.

Beckman took a drag of his cigarette, reached out one hand and retrieved his intended block.

Shanks glared at him. Gone was his smug expression and a determined look took its place. It took him nearly five minutes to pull out his block, but he did it.

"I bet you can't beat that!" Shanks gloated, obviously proud of himself.

Benn's hand reached for a blocked, grasped it, and pulled back.

"Lucky!" Shanks called, a maniacal grin on his face.

Beckman's expression turned grim as the stacked blocks tumbled around his fingers due to the cook's pounding footsteps.

"Jenga." Shanks grinned, Lucky at his side.

"…I'd accuse you of cheating, but I know your response. 'He who stands before you is not a fair man…'"

"Because we're pirates!"


	8. And Then There Were Four

Title: And then there were four  
>Characters: Shanks, Benn, Lucky, Yasopp<br>Pairings: subtle Shanks/Lucky if you squint, slightly less subtle Shanks/Benn if you don't.  
>Warnings: Boy love<br>Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.  
>Setting: Shanks had to become a Yonko somehow. This piece is set about two years before Shanks meets Luffy, therefore Shanks is twenty-five.<p>

Additional note: I'm assuming there were only three pirate emperors before Shanks joined their ranks, and I have therefore called Kaidou, Big Mam, and Whitebeard pre-Shanks the Sanko, meaning Three Emperors instead of Yonko. They are Yonko after Shanks joins in the fun.

* * *

><p>"Boss, Boss!" Yasopp called, nearly tripping over his feet as he stumbled towards Akagami Shanks, who was sprawled upside down in a folding lawn chair on the deck of his ship.<p>

"What is it?" The redhead asked, trying to sip a pina-colada, even as his lips kept missing the straw and he had to chase it with his tongue, nearly tipping the glass.

"Have you seen the paper yet?" The sniper asked excitedly, waving said paper back and forth over his head.

"Of course he hasn't, and he won't as long as you keep hogging it." Benn Beckman grumbled, using his superior height to take it from Yasopp's hand. His lips twitched into a smirk as he read the front page.

"Did someone slip a red sock in the Marines' laundry?" Shanks wondered. Lucky, who had heard the commotion and come above to see what was happening, pushed Shanks' drink closer to the redhead's mouth. Shanks happily slurped the alcoholic beverage.

"Your bounty went up again." Benn reported.

"Why is that in the paper?" Shanks flipped himself over so he was sitting upright, using Lucky's large hand for support.

"Your bounty is now equal with Kaidou, Big Mam, and Whitebeard's." Yasopp bleated out.

"What?" Shanks tried to stand, but fell backwards, the chair folding under his weight. Lucky was quick to help him out of it.

"Congratulations. The Marines have upgraded the Sanko to Yonko and hired a new warlord because of you." Benn announced a genuine smile unfolding on his serious face.

Shanks sputter for a few moments, unsure of what to say.

"You…You guys are the best!" Shanks sobbed, grabbing all he could of Lucky and gesturing for Benn and Yasopp with his free hand.

The two exchanged a suffering look before joining Shanks' group hug.

"How much alcohol was in that?" Yasopp asked Lucky, gesturing with his head to Shanks' abandoned and overturned drink.

Lucky just grinned and shrugged, nearly unbalancing the entire group.

"Seriously, I love you guys." Shanks grinned, his smile threatening to split his face, until it finally exploding in a laugh.

"I could kiss all of you." The redhead declared, still laughing. His lips puckered and headed for Yasopp.

"Hey, hey! Married!" Yasopp shoved his Captain's head towards Lucky, who accepted the kiss with a smile.

"Don't forget Benn." Lucky finally told him. "He's done more than anyone for you."

"That's right." Shanks agreed, releasing Yasopp and Lucky, focusing his attention on his first mate. "I should thank Benn properly, shouldn't I?"

"Whatever stupid idea you have stops right there." Benn commanded, backing away, but Shanks pounced anyway.

His strong, calloused fingers found Benn's long ponytail and pulled the tall man's head down to his level.

"Thank you Benn," He said between kisses, "for everything."


	9. A Pirate by Any Other Name

Title: A Pirate by Any Other Name  
>Characters: Shanks, Benn, Lucky, Yasopp<br>Pairings: Slight Shanks/Benn unrequited  
>Warnings: Young Redhaired Pirates.<br>Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.  
>Additional note: Please excuse any chronological inaccuracies. This is another old drabble I found while going through my notebook.<p>

* * *

><p>Eighteen year old former Roger Pirate apprentice Shanks sat on the edge of the dock, his feet dangling in the salty water.<p>

"Captain." The serious, almost mocking voice of his chosen first mate, Benn Beckman, rumble from behind him.

"Beckman! Just the man I wanted to see." Shanks turned and grinned at the tall young man from under his beloved straw hat.

"Is there a problem?"

"Yes! There's a big problem! We have a ship, a Captain, a first mate, a cook and a sharpshooter, but we're missing the most important part of being a pirate."

"Oh?" Beckman looked slightly worried about what idea his new captain could have come up with.

"A name! we need a name!" Shanks cried, throwing his hands dramatically to the heavens.

Beckman blinked a few times, then shrugged and sat down beside Shanks.

"We could always be the Strawhat Pirates." Beckman flicked the beloved hat on Shanks' head. Shanks swatted his hand away with a good-natured huff.

"Nah, I love the hat, but who would take us seriously if we were called something stupid like that?"

The two men fell into a comfortable silence in which Shanks tried to think of a name for his new crew and Beckman watched the sun's dying rays strike his Captain's brilliant red hair, giving the illusion of a warm hearth. His long fingers twitched, and he grabbed his musket to distract them, least they end up in a fiery place.

Unfortunately his movement broke Shanks out of his contemplative reverie and before he could realize it Shanks was standing up, looking down at him and offering a hand to help him up. There was a strange glint in his brown eyes that Beckman was learning to fear, but none the less, he trust the man before him, at least enough to take his hand.

"Let's go back to the ship, Beckman. We can't leave our crew unattended for too long, now can we?" Shanks told him with a friendly smile. Beckman couldn't help but smile back.

Back at the ship Lucky, the overly thin cook Shanks had hired and Yasopp, the blond sharpshooter Shanks had harassed into joining, were grilling on the deck of the small ship.

"Hey Captain!" Yasopp called, spotting them immediately and waving. Shanks waved back and Beckman felt a wave of jealousy pass through him.

"Smells good Lucky. Is there enough for us too?" Shanks yelled as they climbed aboard.

Lucky handed them their portions with an unnaturally cheery grin.

"I made the right choice with you, my friend." Shanks grinned. "Aren't we lucky to have him, Benn, Yasopp?"

Lucky laughed in obvious pleasure at the bad pun. Benn rolled his eyes. Hopefully it wouldn't take long before Shanks tired of that particular joke. But then, he reasoned, before they found him, Lucky-Roo had never had a friend or a regular supply of food. Maybe it would be all right to indulge him some. It certainly wouldn't hurt to put a little meat on his too skinny form.

"Lucky, Yasopp, Benn and I discovered a problem when we were out earlier."

"Oh?" Yasopp's blond head popped up, his body alert, eager for a problem to solve.

"Only you would think it's a problem." Benn muttered; Shanks ignored him.

"We don't have a name for ourselves!" He cried.

"That _is_ a serious problem, Boss." Lucky agreed. Shanks had tried to convince him to say Captain instead, but after a few days reluctantly accepted the title.

Benn wasn't quite sure why Shanks had been so insistent on Lucky-Roo joining the crew, as the man was gullible and a terrible cook. The only obvious reason Benn could see was pity, but that didn't make sense. Shanks was kind, but he wasn't that sacrificing; he wouldn't allow anyone he didn't see as being worth it on his crew.

What Shanks saw, however, was well beyond Benn Beckman's considerable intellect, and the so-called "first mate" of the as of yet unnamed pirate crew was seriously considering leaving; he had other options of course, but Shanks had promised him knowledge that couldn't be found in his books.

"What's something distinct about us that won't change?" Shanks pondered. Lucky's almost skeletal hands tangled themselves in the Boss's red hair. Benn handed him a plate filled with meat from the grill, partially because the man was painfully thin, but mostly because he was jealous of the simple relationship that existed between Lucky and the redhead.

"Red hair…" He mused to himself.

"Hmmm?" Shanks turned to Benn, his brown eyes unnaturally bright and trusting.

"You are a red haired pirate." Benn commented.

"So I am." Shanks admitted with a chuckle. "What about it?"

"Why not be the red haired pirate?" Benn suggested.

"…"Shanks thought it over for a few moments. "I like it!"

"What makes you think that would be a good name, Beckman?" Yasopp asked, sensing there was something deeper to his name.

"What could be more soulless than a ginger pirate?" Beckman smirked. Yasopp burst into cackling laughter while Shanks sputtered indignantly. Lucky looked at his now empty plate, longingly, and Benn absently filled it again.

No matter how much Shanks protested, the group of four pirates were now the Red Haired Pirates.

Benn Beckman smiled, hoping for a night of peace now that Shanks' burning problem had been solved.

"Hey guys, what should we do for our flag?"

Or not…


	10. Pirates are Red

Title: Pirates are Red  
>Characters: Shanks POV, to Benn<br>Pairings: Shanks/Benn  
>Warnings: boy love, slight crack.<br>Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.  
>Additional note: These little poems were written in five minutes on a napkin while sitting in a Mr. Donuts. The girl across from me was working on a poem from Ace to Marco. Shanks decided to show her how it was done. Please forgive me.<p>

* * *

><p>Our flag has red,<br>The ocean is blue,  
>The grand line first mates,<br>Are all second to you.

* * *

><p>I have a first mate,<br>His name is Benn.  
>To all of my crew,<br>He's like a mother hen.


	11. To Woo Shanks

Title: To Woo Shanks  
>Characters: Shanks, Benn, Luffy, bits of Yasopp<br>Pairings: Benn/Shanks, Luffy/Shanks (one-sided, crack)  
>Warnings: Crack!Luffy<br>Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

* * *

><p>"Benn." The tall first mate felt a tug on his pants and had to hide his smile. Luffy loved Shanks, but if he ever had a serious question he knew to come straight to Beckman.<p>

"What is it, Luffy?" He lifted the child upon the stool next to him so that they could see eye to eye. But Luffy avoided his gaze, a stubborn look on his face.

"Are you blushing?" Benn decided to tease him before they had the serious discussion that was undoubtedly coming.

"What is blushing?" Yep. This was Garp's grandson all right. No other family could be that oblivious.

"Nevermind. Tell me what you've been thinking about." Benn ordered, but softly.

"Can two men love each other?" Luffy finally met his eyes. Out of the corner of his eye Benn saw Lucky Roo move closer to them, his round ear twitching.

"Why do you ask?" Benn asked, trying to organize his thoughts. Honestly, this kid shouldn't surprise him anymore, but somehow Luffy managed.

"Makino tells me stories and they all end with a man and a woman falling in love and living happily ever after."

"Would you rather love a man than a woman?" At Luffy's blank stare, Benn clarified. "Is there a man you love?" He took a swig of his sake, sure that he would need the alcohol.

"Yes. Shanks."

Benn swallowed his sake and took another gulp.

"You love Shanks?" He asked once his mouth was empty.

"He'd be a good wife." Luffy told him seriously. Benn had to struggle to keep back a laugh.

"He would." Benn agreed. "Do you know how to woo a person?"

"Woo? Is that was happened to the mayor?"

"Wooing is what you have to do before you can marry a person."

A determined look appeared in Luffy's eyes.

"Teach me how to woo Shanks."

* * *

><p>"Makino, my love, is there any sake left?" Shanks called as he entered the bar.<p>

"Of course, Captain." The barmaid giggled, setting a mug down at his usual spot at the bar.

Shanks toasted her and chugged the contents.

"Makino, is there something you'd like to tell me?" The redhead asked.

"No, why?"

"Well, thank you for the flowers…they're lovely."

"Oh, that wasn't me, Captain." She said between giggles. "You have a secret admirer."

Shanks looked at the wilting weeds in front of him, searching for clues to the culprit's identity.

"Be sure to thank him for me. Maybe next time he can bring me his favorite thing?" Shanks suggested loudly, scanning the faces of his crew, looking for his admirer, but after a moment of not finding anything he turned back to the weeds, smelling them.

"How lovely." He smiled as Makino brought him a vase.

* * *

><p>The next night Shanks bee-lined for his usual seat at the bar, his body quivering in excitement. A large piece of meat awaited him.<p>

"Your favorite thing, huh." He muttered to himself. The entire crew was watching him, crowding the bar to see what he would do. Only one man's eyes weren't watching him (excluding Beckman, but Benn was fully aware of everyone, like always). His teeth bit into a hunk of meat.

"So…Lucky." Shanks pounced on his cook. "Feeling sentimental towards your Captain?"

Lucky stared at him through his tinted glasses and pointed to someone behind Shanks. Shanks turned to look.

Luffy was sitting on the stool beside Shanks' place, his tiny body trembling with barely suppressed anger.

"Luffy?" He asked in genuine surprise, all playfulness leaving him.

"Stupid Shanks!" The child yelled. "I gave you my meat so you're my woo!"

"Your woo?" Shanks asked, confused.

"Luffy has been wooing you." Beckman explained helpfully, clearly amused.

"Wooing me? Why would you do that?"

"Because I love you." Luffy's big eyes stared into Shanks'. Beckman quietly slipped into a corner to watch.

"Luffy…' Shanks' brown eyes were soft and serious, half-lidded. "Are you sure you love me like that?"

Tears formed in Luffy's eyes. "You don't love me? Stinky Shanks! I don't love you any more!"

"Luffy, Luffy," Shanks reached out a hand, intending to rub the child's back, but Luffy slapped it away.

"You don't love me!" He screamed.

"Of course I love you, Luffy." Shanks comforted.

"Then you'll be my woo and we'll get married."

"Married?" Shanks asked, beyond surprised.

"Gimme your hand." Luffy ordered. Shanks did so, but with a feeling of dread.

"With this ring, I wed you." Luffy recited, shoving a crude metal ring on Shanks' finger. "Can I kiss the bride now, Yasopp?"

"Bride? Why am I the wife?"

"Because I'm a man, stupid Shanks."

A giggle escaped Yasopp.

"Luffy, I think we need to talk this over." Shanks said seriously, glaring at his amused men.

"I don't understand." Luffy's sad voice brought the redhead's attention back to him.

"Luffy, I can't marry you."

"Why not? I wooed you, just like Benn taught me."

"Benn taught you?" Luffy nodded. "He was teasing you."

"He was not."

"He was." Shanks assured. "You see, I can't be your wife because Benn is already my wife."

"Where are your rings?"

"We're pirates; we don't have rings." Shanks told him, thinking fast.

"Yasopp does."

"Yasopp's wife isn't a pirate."

"I don't believe you."

"Benn, come here." Shanks ordered, bringing his first mate from his spot in the corner.

Beckman virtually appeared by his side.

"Benn?" Luffy looked up at the tall pirate, his eyes big and wide.

"He's lying." Benn reported. Shanks squawked and hit Benn. "He's the wife."

Beckman smirked and dipped Shanks for a kiss, shoving his tongue into his Captain's mouth.

"Eww!" Luffy squealed, turning away in disgust.

Yasopp slapped his knees in laughter.

"Luffy, that's what men do to their wives." The sniper told the boy.

"I don't think I want a wife anymore." The child groaned.

"Are you sure?" Benn asked, a dazed Shanks limp in his strong arms. "Shanks is a particularly good wife."


	12. Wild as the Wind

Title: Wild as the Wind  
>Characters: Benn Beckman, Shanks, mentions of Buggy and Luffy<br>Pairings: Heavily implied Benn/Shanks, mentions of past Buggy/Shanks  
>Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.<br>Setting: Introspective. Takes place inside Benn's head.  
>Warning: Benn Beckman is introspective.<p>

* * *

><p>Benn Beckman wasn't a stupid man. In fact, it was his intelligence that caught the attention of one Akagami Shanks. Beckman had never intended t be a pirate, but when Shanks had offered him the position he found himself unable to refuse.<p>

Shanks was witty, fun, and undeniably attractive. He was intelligent to be sure, but he could also put his brain to the side and have a stupid kind of fun. He was everything Benn wished he could be.

More than anything, beyond all of Shanks' other endearing traits, was his freedom. No thing and no one could weigh down Shanks. Countless individuals had tried to keep him, but each only managed to anchor themselves. Shanks always sailed away, free as the wind that moved his ship.

For a brief time Benn though that Luffy might manage to anchor Shanks, but the redhead bit off his own arm and was once again free of the trap of emotional attachment.

Once, when Shanks had gone to visit his old rival, Dracule Mihawk, Benn had given the entire crew shore leave and gone The clown pirate had ranted and raged and drank the entire night away, moaning that Shanks had ruined his life. Beckman understood that the clown wasn't as upset about, Devil's Fruit or the gold he had lost as he was about Shanks not coming back to him. In the wee hours of the morning Beckman tucked Buggy into bed and sailed away, back to his crew.

Shanks was waiting for him when he returned to the _Red Force, _but he never asked Beckman where he had been; there was no need for him to know and Benn never said.

For all that the past held sway over the hearts of Shanks' former flames it was irrelevant aboard the _Red Force _because now Been understood. Shanks' nature was as flighty and unbridled as the wind, infuriating to those who sought chain him, unsurpassable to those who fought against him, and devastating to those who invoked his wrath. It took a skilled navigator to sail such unpredictable winds and Beckman would be damned if he the best the New World had to offer.

After many challenges he and he alone had sailed to the eye of the metaphorical hurricane that was his captain to where the real Shanks waited.

This Benn knew because in all of his years Shanks had never waited anyone until the day Benn found him awaiting his return.


End file.
